The present inventors have now recognized an opportunity for a highly convenient way to implement and access the advantages of a digital wallet. More particularly, the present inventors have recognized the need for digital wallets which allow two different modes of payment via the same wallet, including a mode that allows a user to conduct a payment transaction at a point of sale that supports near field communication (“NFC”) transactions as well as at a point of sale that does not support NFC transactions.